historyasunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades Paw
"If it were up to me, I would have made stupidity illegal. There are just some levels of ignorance that should be made offenses punishable by death. Such a measure would easily correct both population problems and political ineptitude." Visual Information Detail *Summarized Dossier Sheet *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Artemis Capello *'Dispatch Designation:' Hades Paw *'Recruit #:' 3 (Second Generation) (#43 Collective Hellhound Group) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5' 4" *'Weight:' 137 lbs *'Blood type:' O+ *'Hair color:' Black *'Eye color:' Brown *'Class:' Tactician / Planter *'Weapon Preference:' Intellect *'Disciplines Learned:' Deductive calculation, Impersonation, Psychological Manipulation, Seduction, Strategic warfare, Information manipulation. *'Born:' Palermo, Italy. *'Spoken Language:' Italian, Romanian, English. *'HH Tattoo Location:' Center of Back *'Zodiac Sign:' Libra *'Closest Relatives:' Savio (Father/Deceased) Marta (Mother/Deceased) Background Detail Savio had accumulated massive debts due to his gambling habits and took out a loan from a mob just a month before his child would be born in order to ensure his son would have a decent start on life. He pledged to repay the mob for their generosity after he earned back enough to square the debts. Unable to completely beat his habits, Savio squandered away the money in an attempt to balance out his debts between himself and the mob shortly after receiving the funds as opposed to better managing the financial support he received. When it was learned that Savio had lost all the money he was given without turning a profit, the Don of the mob ordered his top enforcers to retrieve Savio and his wife before they had any opportunity to flee. The Don offered Savio to let his wife work off his astounding debt by selling herself after childbirth, but Savio vehemently refused and attempted to kill the Don in an act of desperation, but was gunned down by the Don's enforcers and left to bleed to death in the alley of the town's slums. Marta was thenafter taken and kept watch over until she gave birth a week later. As the hospital staff was receiving payoffs from the mob, she had her child taken away immediately after birth without even being offered a chance to glimpse at him and was retained in the hospital until she was considered well enough to begin working off Savio's debt. The Don cared not for the child at first, jokingly christening him with the name "Artemis" after the Greek goddess based on the events that occurred before he had been born as his parents had been dragged back to him like wild animals after being hunted down. The Don was given no reason to ever let Marta meet with her child, ensuring that he sold Marta off to foreign buyers that had the lowest chances of letting their goods live much longer than five years. Recruitment After being raised by the mob for over 10 years, Artemis had not known nor cared of who his parents were. His caretakers were always those in mob employ and had consistently taken turns with looking after him, leaving him much time to pay attention to several personality types and group affiliations from people in the mob underworld. His only friend and ally were the books that he would read and study, spending much time in the libraries to gather as much insight and input from the minds of others as he could through both historical accounts and fictional tales. Over time, he found himself in the midst of a month-long product trafficking conflict where the Mob's buyers were unsure if the recent rash of arrests were due to an insider selling them out on pickup locations. Artemis was able to determine that there was no such insider turning them over and that the result was just from outdated distribution routes. Bringing this to the Don's attention resulted in the decision that Artemis himself do the major transfers between schooling hours as the buyers would pick him up after school in order to receive the shipment and drop him off at whichever location with the payments in his schoolbag. Eventually, Artemis would end up seeing over almost half the trade or business deals and do most of the on-foot transportation by himself without ever arousing police suspicion. Unfortunately for the Don, not every person keeping an eye out for suspicious activity would be police officers or detectives on duty. The day Artemis had stopped by a particular diner for a break, he gave himself away by making the mistake of addressing the baker with words and conversation dialogue children at the age of 11 years wouldn't ordinarily be expected to comprehend. Saluki made a note of this and also discerned much from the fact that he frequently checked his watch and kept a closer eye on his heavy-looking schoolbag than most children would care to have. Not willing to make a mess of things, Saluki walked away without alerting Artemis to her presence and proceeded to get in contact with Leonberger as quickly as she could. Two weeks later, Artemis found himself being collected up during one of his breaks between runs, meeting face-to-face with Leonberger himself. After a short discussion, Leonberger determined the boy's intelligence, wit and overall potential going to waste in his current position and also became aware of his legitimate lack of care or concern for the knowledge of his parentage. Without much reason other than just wanting to help Artemis out of a bad situation, Leonberger offered him a way out and Artemis accepted the invitation to recruitment without any conflict whatsoever as Artemis seemed not to mind his change of organizational work so long as he was allowed to do as he wanted and was paid well enough. Appearances * ???? * ????